Mr L Returns, Super Paper Mario
by First Fusion
Summary: It has been two weeks since the pivotal events of Super Paper Mario in Bleck Castle. When Luigi starts acting different, Mario and the gang try to find out what's happening to him. What they find is shocking. Mr. L converged in Luigi's mind, with help from an old friend, tries to manifest in physical form. What will this mean for the Mushroom Kingdom? Will Mr. L achieve his goal?
1. Chapter One: Noeone's Ever Really Gone

**Hello and welcome to my first officially released fanfiction. Don't expect this to have great writing, its fanfiction. Some places might be dull, but I hope you can find enjoyment from this story. I intend to upload more chapters in the future.****This fanfiction was spawned from my desire to have my own custom sequel to Super Paper Mario.****Disclaimer: I am sadly not owner of Nintendo. If I was I would have had a movie and/or game made of this.****_Italic_=thoughts****" "=Characters speaking (duh)****Without further ado, let chapter one begin.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Noeone's Ever Really Gone**

Darkness and Fear consumed Mr. L in the ensuing explosion sparked by Mario, Bowser, and Peach. His soul was twisted into a black vortex of nothingness as he desperately clinged to the mortal realm. Binding himself to the nearest living thing: Luigi.

* * *

It has been two weeks since the events to stop the chaos heart. The heroes of the prophecy now have the worrying task on finding their way back home to the Mushroom Kingdom. Of course Merlin believes he can find the way to send them back by consulting the Light Prognostics.

The issue of going home didn't worry Luigi's mind, now one thinks of it, nothing does. It seems that the journey affected Luigi far more then the rest of the gang. Unknown to Mario he had began resenting his brother, resorting to hate even.

Something had happened to him after the battle in Bleck's castle. His mind was fuzzy on the events, but Mario and the gang filled in the blanks for him when they returned to Flipside. Even about Mr. L.

Luigi would never forget about his alter-ego, he still has no idea what he did or could've done as Mr. L. it puts a shiver down his spine just thinking if it. The worst part, despite his possible heinous misdeeds, was the fact Mario didn't recognize that it was him under the blindfold. It was inconceivable to him that his own brother, the brother that has never left his side for over 20 years, couldn't recognize that he was Mr. L. Of course there were the little differences like the black eyefold, opposite L hat, and Black costume. Mario, for some unbelievable reason couldn't even recognize his voice.

* * *

When Luigi awoke in the morning he saw Mario lazily eating breakfast. Just as Mario attempted to speak, Luigi said, "I'll be back in an hour." Sweeping outside into the streets of Flipside.

The streets of Flipside in the early morning, unlike home, was blindingly bright day and night. There was children rushing through the streets joyfully, smiling and joyful people going about their day.

Luigi felt like going down to a restaurant but quickly rejected the idea as Mario was in charge of the funds and he didn't feel like being near him until he was calmed down. His mind was convoluted with stressful thoughts and feelings.

It was a dull morning as usual. Of course he received the occasional thanks and compliments. However, it wouldn't satiate his ever growing hunger for appreciation. It was the same scenario in the Mushroom Kingdom after he and Mario saved Princess Peach. Mario was always given credit for his deeds while Luigi was pushed into the shadows. He felt jealousy, but Mario's popularity bothered him more and more after each adventure they shared. Each time it was Mario who received statues and monuments in his name.

Luigi knew he was getting more hateful and Depressed by every passing day. He didn't care or want to confront that fact_. _Mario once noticing his brothers change of mood, always tries to cheer him up. Getting him shroom shakes and other immaterial items for him whenever he came home from town. Luigi knew he had been lieing to himself when he thought that fame didn't matter to him. He knew that deep down inside he yearned and begged for the love and attention his brother got. In both the Mushroom Kingdom and the dimension between dimensions Mario was loved by all.

He just wanted his deeds to be acknowledged not just by mere passerby's. It was his turn to go on interviews, have monuments and statues, and have fan-clubs made in his honor.

I_ never thought I would hate Mario like this_.Luigi thought strolling to the town square. He spotted Peach and Bowser coming out of Merlin's home. It still shocks him to see them so friendly. He decided to head off to the third floor and relax before they spotted him. He began walking but stopped as he was hit with an egregious ear-splitting headache.

His head wrenched and screeched in pain, Luigi clutched his head in agony. His hands falling to the stone cold floor. His chest-heaved, he heard people screaming for a doctor. Am_ I having a heart-attack? A migraine? _

He felt someone touch his shoulder. Is_ it Peach? It__ doesn't matter._ he couldn't think properly as he slowly passed out from pain and exhaustion. Darkness overtook him, and he fell into a relaxing sleep.

* * *

_Am I dead? _Mr. L wondered what death was like, especially during his first failure when battling Mario. Somehow he just couldn't stop him and that green thing from destroying Brobot.

Speaking of green things, what was he? A green speck floating in the blackness. If this is what death is, he wanted no further part in it. He felt that he had been endlessly wandering this cold lifeless place for years, even though in reality it has only been over a week. He wondered how long it would take for him to go mad. All he wanted was anyone, someone to talk to.

"Oh Mr. L do you break so easily?" A voice said into the darkness.

In a Shakey nervous yet congident voice Mr. L said, or really thought. "Dimentio."

* * *

**Thanks for reading.****Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Constructive Criticism is prohibited.****I hope you enjoyed**

** _To Be Continued _**


	2. Chapter Two: Emergency!

**This is somewhat first person because I feel like you need to see these events unfold through their eyes to understand it.****This chapter is mainly Mr. L. Don't worry the next chapter will put more focus on the Heroes of the Prophecy****Without further ado, let Chapter Two begin.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Emergency!**

Since the Dark Prognostics prophecy to end all dimensions was averted, Mario never thought he would go through such fear and stress again. As he rushed through the bright streets of Flipside with watering eyes, he knew his last assumption was wrong.

He left the hotel in a flash once he heard of Luigi's so-called heart-attack.

Mario POV

How did Luigi get a heart-attack, he's healthier than me. I stopped running to catch my breath and looked wearily at the sidewalk to the left of me. there's a small patch of blood staining its tan accent. _I hope Luigi's ok._'Luigi's having a heart-attack' was the first and most urgent call I had received at the hotel. Apparently I had. to find the Flipville hospital. I never knew they had one until today despite recent events.

I made it to the front desk quickly looking around the room. The only other inhabitant was a man dressed in a trenchcoat not of this land sitting in an armchair while reading a small magazine, not a care in the world. _Where is Peach? Bowser?_

"Hello sir how may I help you?" The young receptionist in front of him asked. Breaking his train of thought.

"I need to see my brother Luigi" Mario said shakily. _Goodness, I sound like a kart engine._She looked up at him, her eyes widening as she said with great respect, "Hero of the prophecy, of course, I am sorry for disrespect sir." She paused and looked at him admiringly, quickly regaining her composure. "Your brother has just left the Emergency Response center. He's in room six." Just before Mario left she grabbed him said, "Thank you for saving me. Everyone in Flipville is indebted to you."

I was escorted to Luigi's room. _6, I hope that's not as unlucky a number as I've heard it to be._ _That receptionist was too grateful. Maybe when all of this is over I can set up Luigi and her, if this is over._

I walked into the lit room. admiring the clean pure white accented walls. It seemed the same almost everywhere in Flipville.

My eyes wandered to the bed in fear I will see something horrible. I saw Luigi's disheveled face, eyes closed, a peaceful look on his face.

At that moment The door slowly creaked open behind me and I turned and noticed Bowser and Peach entering through the small doorway. Bowser's shell spikes slightly brimming the top.

"How is he?" Peach quickly asked before Mario could start.

"I don't know. I just got here," Mario said as he looks over to Luigi. "He looks bad."

I twisted my head to Peach and asked,

"What happened?"

I couldn't believe what I was told by Peach. Luigi's fall. His mumbling. The screaming. Luigi didn't deserve to go through that. Then again, he also didn't deserve to bbe brainwashed by Dimentio as Mario's mind wandered to Mr. L.

"Merlon thinks that he can help Luigi." Peach said. "He believes that it is just side effects from the Under-Where." Her face fills with disdain. "Since Luigi truthfully was there longer than us."

I remained still. Looking at Luigi's blank face. someone touched my shoulder and was hugging me. I turned to see Bowser's kind eyed. I stared in disbelief at at my nemesis as he spoke the words "Luigi is going to be fine."

_I hope he's right _I thought as I looked down at Luigi's cold blue eyes.

* * *

In the sanctum of Luigi's mind a startled Mr. L confronts the jester that created him. Dimentio.

"This is your fault!" Mr. L shouted in the darkness.

"My fault you say" the distinct voice of Dimentio called from the darkness. "I don't believe it was I who killed us. It was you in your eventful destruction."

"It wouldn't have happened if it weren't for-" Mr. L was stopped in his tracks by Dimentio.

"Now, now, Mr. L, there is no point in fighting. We are both trapped beings in Luigi's subconscious. There is no way to change that."

_Luigi _Mr. L thought.

"Yes, Luigi." He heard Dimentio say.

"How did you?-"

"Remember Mr. L your thoughts are not safe here." Dimentio said with a smug grin if he had one. "Nevermind that. All you and I need to worry about is escaping this transfusion with Luigi."

"How do you propose that?" Mr. L asked into the darkness.

"It's simple really. It will grant you a chance at revenge against that red plumber who beat you down in your prime. A chance for you to gain the position you so deserved under Count Bleck."

"What is it?" Mr. L asked quite frankly growing more and more annoyed.

"I can do many things with my magic. Including transformation. I have a plan. And if you do your part right. this Mushroom Kingdom will become the architect of the universe's destruction. In its place will be my perfect worlds." Dimentio ranted madly. "I can't tell you my grand plan yet. I don't want this fools mind to overhear it. Luigi is one of many vital tools that will make my master plan succeed. What do you say general?"

* * *

**What will our heroes do against such madness? To find out in future chapters please leave a helpful review to both improve my writing and quality of this fic. Constructive Criticism Prohibited****Find any errors? Let me know. especially plot details because I have not played the game in a while and my mind isn't so fresh on the topic.****Like it? Hate it? let me know in a review. And I hope to see you next chapter.**

** _To Be Continued_**

**Review Replies****PikminFan thank you for your review and I hope I do not let you down**


End file.
